Love Throughout The Ages
by Malteser24
Summary: Dan and Phil's life. From young adults to elders. Dedicated to NeverlandNat, who also helped with the idea. AU I do not own Dan or Phil. Multi-chapter. Fluffy,fluffy goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, happy story this time! Credits go to NeverlandNat, for the idea. She helped me work out what it will be, and this whole story is dedicated to her. She is an amazing person, and writer, omg, please go check out her stories if you haven't already, they are absolutely amazing. She has reviewed on litralee every single freaking story I have written, sometimes more than once. Even though she isn't feeling that good, she still reviews on stories, and that in itself is incredible. So, NeverlandNat, thank you for everything, you are wonderful, and this story is dedicated to you. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you ^_^**

**Phil's P.O.V**

I love being with Dan. He is the sweetest, cutest, most amazing person I have met, and I am so lucky to call him my boyfriend. I was pondering over this one day, when Dan suggested we go to the cinema.

"Hey Phil. Do you want to go to the cinema?"

"Yeah sure. When?"

"Now."

"Okay. What are we going to see?"

"Well, the new star trek movie is on, how about we go see that?"

"That sounds awesome; I'll just get my jacket."

I grabbed my things and we left. At the cinema, I got popcorn, and of course, Dan got Maltesers."

"Really Dan? Don't you ever get sick of Maltesers?"

"Phil! How could you even say that? I will never get sick of my little babies."

"It's not like we are talking about children here Dan, it's just chocolate."

"You are disgraceful; do you even _know_ what you are talking about?"

"Aww, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean it. It just feels like you love your Maltesers more than you love me."

"Of course I don't. Phil, I love you more than the doctor loved River Song."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He kissed me fully on the lips, and it was slow and sweet.

"Ha."

"Pardon?"

"I got you so well. You thought I was actually upset. Yeah, free kiss!"

"Oh sir, you are clever. Too bad you didn't realise you didn't have to go through all that. Now I am hurt."

"Dan, I…"

"I got you, I got you!"

"Very funny."

I held his hand and we went off to watch the movie.

There were quite a few jump scares, and a few moments were I got upset. I found myself snuggled up to Dan, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my shoulder. The movie finished, and we walked back home, using the time to just enjoy being close to each other.

"Dan, I had a great time. Thank you. Oh and the movie was pretty good to."

"I'm glad. I had a wonderful time. We should do that more often."

"We really should."


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil's P.O.V**

"DAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

"Yes?"

"I'm BOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

"Well, why don't we play a video game?"

"Okay."

Dan walked into the room and flopped down on the couch next to me.

"So, what are we going to play?"

"Crash Bandicoot racing?"

"Sure."

I put the game on and handed on of the controllers to Dan. We played for a couple of hours, and Dan managed to beat me and still shouted at me for losing.

"What the hell Phil? You practically drove into that rocket!"

"I did not; they just have very good aim."

"Well you certainly don't."

Okay, so I will admit this. I suck at video games, but I love playing them, they're so much fun. And playing with Dan made it the best thing to do when I was bored. I liked messing with Dan a bit, all in good fun. And today was no exception.

"Dan, I'm going to my room. I'll see you later."

"Why?"

"Because I keep losing, and it's probably more fun for you if I let you play."

"No Phil. Please, I'd rather play with you, or not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

I walked over and sat down next to Dan on the couch and fell on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored now."

"I can fix that."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yes please."

I sat up, and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was long, and delicious. I took in all the Dan I could. He was mine, all mine. And I was his. Forever.

**I'm sorry that was so short, I hoped it was fluffy enough. Telepathic hugs for potatoes-are-not-for-sex and NeverlandNat for their lovely reviews. Also new kickthestickz story hopefully tomorrow because it's nearly 9pm here and elementary is on. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's P.O.V**

Where is my phone? I can't find it; it's not in my bedroom, the kitchen, anywhere in the house. Not even in the bathroom.

I was looking in the couch when I heard a giggle from behind me.

"Phil, dear. What in the world are you doing?"

"I am looking for my phone. You know that thing people do when they can't find something. They look for it. Unlike you, who yells at me to find it?"

"But I have important things to do."

"Sitting on the internet all day doesn't count as important."

"I must fulfil my duties as full time internet homo."

"Excuses, excuses. Do you know where my phone is?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to help?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Bye Philly dear. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Dan's P.O.V**

I walked back into my room and flopped on the bed. I grabbed my laptop and sat on Tumblr for a while. I grabbed blindly for my phone, but I didn't grab mine. I picked up Phil's phone instead.

"What to do, what to do. On one hand, I could give this back to Phil. On the other hand, I could wait."

I decided to give his phone back; he was probably really worried now.

"Hey, Phil."

"Yeah, Dan."

"As much as I would love to leave you be, especially in that position. I mean, I am not in the business of denying myself the sight of your godly behind."

Phil turned around, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Godly behind hey?"

"That's what I said. Anyway, I found your phone; it was on my bedside table."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"1. I only just found it, and 2. As I said before, you have a godly behind."

Phil walked over to me, until we were eye to eye, face to face, and nose to nose.

"Dan."

"Yes, Phil?"

"I hate you."

"Aww, come on Philly, you can't hate me. I don't hate you, I love you."

"I know."

He pressed his lips to mine, and my knees went weak. Even after being with him for all this time, his kisses still made me go weak at the knees. This is something I hate to admit. I was supposed to be a man.

"I love you so much Phil."

"I love you more."

I put my lips near his cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"I know."

**Aww! I hope that filled you with fluffy goodness! Thank you for the reviews, they are so sweet! I was really excited to write this, and I already have next weeks planned out! Thanks to Longest-Days-And-Nights, who helped make this chapter better than it would have been. **

**Until next time...**

**ALLONSY AND GERONIMO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I feel really bad, because I have kind of being neglecting my stories, so I have a new updated schedule. **

**Love Throughout The Ages will still be updated on Fridays.**

**The Holiday will be uploaded on Saturdays/Sundays.**

**My Darling Human will be updated on Mondays.**

**We Shall Rule Together will be updated on Wednesdays.**

**I hope this doesn't annoy anyone, it just makes it easier for me, having 4 stories on the go at once, this way I can still have a day off, hopefully won't get writers block, and the stories should come out better. Sorry for the long authors note. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Phil! Bloody hell, hurry up, were going to be late."

"I can't find a good enough outfit."

"Well, I would help, but you won't let me."

"No, I won't. So you're just going to have to wait."

"Fine. But if we are late for the party, again, like we are every year, it's your fault."

"So you say every year. And every year we get there in time."

Phil came out of his room, and did a little spin to show off his outfit.

"What do you think? Worth the time it took me?"

"Every second. You look marvellous."

"Thank you. You scrub up pretty well yourself."

He hugged me, and I pecked him on the cheek.

"Now come on, you know how Chris gets if we are late."

We walked to the train station, and caught the train to Chris's house. We walked in, hand in hand. We didn't have to shy away here, all our friends accepted us, and were happy for us.

"Phiiiiiillll. Daaaaannn. You're heeeeeerrrrrrreeeee."

"Hey Chris, hit the bar already mate?"

"Of course, Philly, my boy. Its New Year's Eve, got to celebrate."

"There are still a few hours till midnight."

"Details, details. Now come on, let me get you two love birds a drink."

We followed Chris into the kitchen, and grabbed ourselves drinks. We mingled for a while, chatting with friends we haven't spoken for a while, and friends we had spoken to only yesterday. It was a nice evening, it was fun, but nobody was deafened. At 11:58, we walked out onto the balcony and watched the fireworks as the exploded into the sky, my head on Phil's shoulder, his arm around me.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…"

"Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Happy New Year."

I lifted my head up, his lips meeting mine. We shared a sweet kiss, savouring very moment, not wanting it to end. It was the best New Years I had ever experienced.

"Happy New Year."

**I hope this was fluffy and good and I hope you liked it, I'm sorry I didn't upload before. Also, this was probably really cheesy and clichéd and bad. I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, you are amazing. Wow, I love what you are wearing, it's very snazzy. (My current favourite word)**

**Byeeeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Hey Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the shops, do you want anything?"

"Umm….some Maltesers?"

"That's a given. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks darling, love you."

"Love you more"

I put my wallet and phone in the pockets of my skinny jeans and left the house. I walked to the shopping centre. I took the long way, through the park where I and Dan shared our first kiss. As I was walking towards the shop, I noticed a four-leaf clover on the ground. Hopefully I will have good luck today, boy do I need it. I went into a little shop that sold plush animals, and bought a small llama. Then I went into Tesco and purchased some groceries and a giant tub of Maltesers. On my way out I went into the jewellers and collected what would hopefully change both Dan and my lives forever. I headed home, headphones in, listening to Megalomania by Muse. I needed a good song to help me ignore the swarm of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I walked in the door, putting the groceries away, and went to my room. I took out the plush toy and put the token of my love around its tiny neck. I opened the Maltesers and hid the toy inside of it, making sure it was covered beyond sight.

"Dan? I have your Maltesers."

"Thank you. Sit down and share them with me, we could watch a movie. "

"Okay."

I walked into the lounge room and sat down next to Dan, handing him is Maltesers and sliding my hand into his.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I leaned my head onto Phil's, sneaking kisses every now and then. I put my hand in the tub and got some Maltesers. I handed the tub to Phil, offering him some of the delicious, sweet chocolates.

"Uh, no thanks. "

_That was weird. Phil never refuses Maltesers. I hope he is okay. Must not be hungry._

I put the tub on the coffee table and snuggled into Phil's shoulder. Throughout the whole movie I just shared kisses with Phil, and eat Maltesers. As I was reaching for more I felt something fluffy. I pulled out what in the world the fluffy thing could be.

"OMG! Phil! You got me a plush llama. What the….Phi? What is this on his neck?"

I turned to Phil, confusion written on my face and fear and nerves written on his face.

"Dan, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. When everyone else had abandoned me or decided they didn't want to know me anymore, you stayed by my side. You were with me when nobody else was. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, sticking by your side. If you have a problem, or are going through something, I want to be there for you.

Daniel James Howell. Would you do me the honour and pleasure of becoming my husband?"

By then I was choking up, and could only just manage to nod my head. I gently put the llama down and through my arms around Phil. He hugged me back. I let go of him, but still held his hand in mine. He slid the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

**TAAA DAAA! And so the dating era ends, and the engagement era starts. What did you think of the way Phil proposed? Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought; I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any requests for future chapters, please leave me a review and I will try and work that into the story. Thank you for reading.**

**BYEE BYEEEEEE! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Omg Phil!"

"What is it now Dan?"

"I just realised, there's actual planning to be done."

"Well, I can help you know. Let's just sort things out part by part. Firstly, do you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"I don't know! If we had a big one…well there is lots of possibilities."

"I wouldn't mind a big one. Just nothing too fancy or over the top. Next, honeymoon, where do you want to go?"

"Well, see I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Disneyland, in Paris. It looks so nice, and really pretty at night."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. See, it's not that stressful. We worked out we are going to have a nice big wedding, and go to Paris for our honeymoon. It really does sound lovely."

"Phil, are we going to do it ourselves and with friends or with a wedding planner?"

"I think we can do it ourselves, it does mean you have to actually do something though."

"I do realise that Phillip! We should probably tell them first."

"Might be a good idea, yes. Wow, it will be a lot of work."

Dan got up and started pacing.

"Flowers, food, reservations, the reception, suits, the place to have it, we need to work out when, who we are inviting, the dates for everything. There are invitations to mail out. Music! How are we going to do this?"

"Dan, calm down alright? We have musicians for friends! Carrie would jump up in a heartbeat to help with planning things. Pj can help us with decorations. How about a March wedding? I've always wanted a March wedding. Nice and warm, not too hot or cold. There is a lovely memorial park we can hold it in. And do you know how many places to hold receptions there are? It will all be fine, I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry for worrying so much. I just want this to be perfect. It's supposed to be one of the best days of our lives!"

"The best day of my life was when I met you. This wedding will be perfect."

Dan walked over to me and snuggled into my chest, I put my arm around him.

"You are so cheesy, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's one of the things you love about me."

"That's true."

"I promise you now Dan. This wedding will be the best one you have ever seen, just you wait!"

"As long as I'm with you, it will be the best."

"And I'm the cheesy one? Guess we are the cheesiest couple ever hey?"

"I love you, even if you are cheesier than pizza."

"Not as much as I love you."

I kissed him on his forehead. The love of my life, my fiancé, my Dan.

**I am sorry for this horrible, cheesy mess of a fan fiction. It is longer than normal if that helps, which it probably doesn't. I am sorry though. Really, really, sorry for this crap. Next week's will hopefully be better. See you soon! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Long time no see hey? I'm so sorry, my computer broke and I have to type this up on my Dad's computer. So I will try and update whenever I can, but I can't guarantee they will all be uploaded on time. I'm sorry. I also hope this is cute and fluffy enough, and even possibly make you giggle. **

**Chris's P.O.V**

"Hey Chris. Are we doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of. I was going to see if you wanted to tell anyone yet?"

"Well, Dan and Phil wanted to know if they could come over. We could tell them then. And they said they have something to tell us."

"Perfect. Alright, you message them, and I will tidy the house up a bit."

I tidied up the house. Putting clothes away, putting rubbish in the bin. Those sort of things. Dan and Phil came not long after that, and we all sat down at the table, with the cups of tea Pj had so smartly decided to make.

"So guys, i heard you had some news." I asked.

"That we do. Dan, would you like to tell them or shall I?"

"No, I will. The other night Phil and I had a movie night, and he bought me a giant bucket of Maltesers. As I was snuggled up into him watching the movie, I went to get some Malteser's and felt something soft and fluffy. I pulled it out, and it turned out to be a plush llama. And best of all, on its neck was a ring. So as I think you can work out, we are getting married!"

We all started squealing and laughing. Pj and I walked up to them both, hugging and congratulating them.

"I just hope it's as good as yours was."

"Well Phillip, you can try, but it will never be as simply fabulous as ours was." I winked at him, and everyone laughed.

We sat back down, and I couldn't help but smile as Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders.

"So, you Pj said you had news for us."

"That we do. Pj, darling. I think you should tell them. You found out before me."

"Yes. Right. Well."

I slide my hand into his, hoping to help his nerves.

"As you know, Chris and I have been trying to adopt recently. We got a letter this morning. And, we have been approved. We're going to the adoption agency tomorrow to sort paper work and things out. We already picked who we wanted to adopt."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations. I believe this calls for celebration."

"That it does. I believe we have some champagne in the fridge."

"Sounds great! Let's pop the cork of that bottle."

I got the bottle from the fridge and poured everyone a glass.

"A toast. To all of us. To Pj and Chris on the wonderful news that they are able to adopt, and to Phil and I, for having the amazing pleasure of friends, and each other. Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to do real-life-esque scenarios. This to me involves telling people. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Phil, what time are they getting here?"

"6pm, so we had better hurry."

"I can't just hurry! This look takes effort."

I finished doing my hair and walked into our room.

"You're dressed, you smell lovely. What else is there to do?"

"Um, let's see. My hair!"

"Why. I adore your natural hair."

"Hobbit hair Phil. Hobbit hair. And I don't."

"It's just our family; no one is going to care."

"I know, but..."

I walked over to him, and put my hands in his.

"But nothing." I kissed him slowly.

"Phil. Please. As much as I love your kisses, and would kiss you until your lips were swollen if I could, we have food to prepare."

"Why?"

"Because, it's our family. And I don't think they would like to travel all this way, and have to cook themselves. Besides, all we have to do is put the food in the oven, set the table, and decorate the apartment. Come on."

He dragged me by the hand to the kitchen, ignoring my protests the whole way. While he set the table and prepared the food, I set the decorations up. The tree was already decorated, I just had to put the wreath on the door, and hang the banners up.

"Done!" I shouted.

"So am I."

"AAHH! Dan! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed in his arms.

DING DONG!

"Dan. They're here."

"Do I have to answer the door? Can't we just pretend they aren't here and cuddle?"

"We can cuddle later."

I sneaked out of his arms, and held his hand instead. I opened the door, and was instantly tackled by my mother.

"Phillip! I have missed you so much. And Dan! My boy, have you been taking care of my Phil?"

"Yes, Mrs Lester."

"Come here, give me a hug."

I hugged Dad, and then Dan's parents. Once all the hugs were over, we all went to the lounge room and chatted for a while.

"Dinner time!"

Everyone sat down, and I helped Dan sort out the food, sneaking kisses every now and then. After we had sat down, and everyone had eaten until they were stuffed, I stood up.

"Dan. It's time." He stood up, and everyone turned to face us.

"As you know, Dan and I have been together for a few years now. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my eternity with him. So I proposed to him. And I can proudly say that we are getting married."

Everyone stood up, and we were flooded with congratulations and hugs. After mince pies, and cups of tea, it was time for our parents to go home.

"Phil, I am proud to have you in our family, and I know that Dan loves you as much as you love him. I can also tell that you will both take care of each other."

"Thank you." I turned to look at Dan.

"Welcome to the family Dan. I am proud to have you as my new son."

"Thank you Mrs. Lester."

"Mum. Call me Mum now."

"Thank you...Mum." We waved goodbye, and when everyone had left, we went to our bedroom.

"Hey Phil, we can clean up in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. I think it's bedtime for us. I'm really sleepy."

We changed out of our good clothes, into t-shirts and pyjama bottoms, and crawled into bed, under the covers where it was nice and warm. I snuggled into my Dan, in my usual position. My head on Dan's shoulder, his arm around me, and our legs tangled.

"I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you, my Danny."

Dan kissed me on the forehead, and we both slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Okay. Yes. Thank you so much. Thank you, I hope you have a nice day. Okay, bye."

_That's the venue down, now I just need to sort out the…_

"Dan. They're here!"

"Okay."

I put the phone down and met Phil at the door. I opened the door and was smothered with blonde, curly hair.

"Hey Carrie."

"Hey, Dan. I am so excited to help you guys with your wedding; it is going to be so cute."

"Thanks Carrie. Thanks everyone. Come inside and sit down, would anyone like a cup of tea?"

I was met with a chorus of 'yes please'. I followed Phil into the kitchen and helped him make the cups. We carried them into the lounge room and handed them out, then we sat down ourselves, fingers intertwined.

"So as you guys know, Dan and I are getting married. We have already sorted out the venue…"

"Wait." I turned to look at Phil.

"How did you know?"

"Well, knowing you, it would have been the first thing you did."

"Aww, you know me so well."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I heard a mumble of aw's and smiled. It was really sweet that our friends were so supportive.

"So, Carrie. We were wondering if you could help Dan, he is kind of freaking out. We have the venue planned, we just need…"

"Phil. Take a breath, alright. The reception and honeymoon are sorted, I worked out the flowers, catering, and a friend of mine is making the cake. I just need to sort out the suits, and the rings."

"And I have the decorations ready, Jamie is going to help me set them up, and Sophie is doing hair and makeup for everyone." Pj said.

"I will be your photographer to, so I want at least one kissing shot." Chris contributed.

"Charlie and I will sing at the wedding for you, with a little cameo from Carrie." Alex smiled at us.

"Wow, guys. Thank you, seriously. You are so amazing, we are so lucky to have such an amazing group of friends."

"See, what did I tell you? It would all work out." Phil pressed his lips against mine.

"You guys are seriously so adorable; I think I'm just as excited as you for the wedding."

"Thanks Carrie. Thank you everyone. You are all helping to make our wedding day, the best day."

**Guys, for you, I am writing and uploading this at school. I have to be ninja stealth though, I don't really want to get caught, and I quite like this computer. Anyway, I hope that was cute, next chapter will be the start of….MARRIAGE!**

**Is anyone else excited? I am. Until next week, **

**BYE GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Dan, you need to let go."

"But I don't want to leave you." He whined.

"It's just for one night."

"One night, you say that like it's nothing. It's like a lifetime!"

"You will be fine. And when we see each other again, we will be officially married."

"Fine. But damn boy, you had better make it up to me."

"You can be sure I will." I winked at him. We didn't exactly have to not see each other. Usually it only works like that with husbands and wives, not husbands and husbands. But, being the superstitious person I am, I managed to convince Dan it would be safer. I didn't want to risk anything on our special day.

So, Dan is going to stay with Alex and Charlie, and I am going to stay with Pj and Chris. Charlie and Alex will help Dan get ready, take him to the wedding venue, and wait there. Chris will do the same for me. Carrie will be making sure the reception is sorted. Pj will set up the decorations at the reception and the wedding venue, before standing at the aisle next to Dan, as his best man.

We got to Chris and Pj's house, and I went to have a shower. Just as I was taking my jeans off, I heard my message tone for Dan.

_PHIIIILL_

I checked my messages. 4 new messages from Dan Howell. Great.

_Dan: Phil, I miss you already. I want cuddles._

_Dan: I have a craving for your kisses Phil!_

_Dan: I am not going to survive till tomorrow. I just want you to know, I love you._

_Dan: PHIL! This isn't funny anymore. I'm serious. Not Sirius, that would be cool though, but serious. I miss you. _

I shook my head and smiled. Yes, he can be a bit of an over-dramatic drama queen, but he is my drama queen.

"What's so funny Phil?"

"Nothing Pj, I was just reading Dan's messages."

"Is he being a drama queen again?"

"When isn't he being a drama queen? I'm going to ring him."

"Okay, we were going to order pizza, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. Sounds great." I walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. I dialled Dan's number, even though he was on speed dial, I knew his number off by heart.

"Phil? Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"Haha. Hi Dan. Nope, no joke. Just the one and only Amazingphil."

"Oh, it is so glad to hear your voice. Did you…uh…get my messages?"

"Yes I did. I just had to ring you straight away, can't have you dying before our wedding day, can we?"

"Uh, no. Sorry about those, I was being a bit silly."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I miss your cuddles and have a craving for your kisses to. Though, I think I will be able to survive. "

"I hope you do. I guess I will be able to survive. Our honeymoon best is as spectacular as you said."

"I promise you it will. I mean, we're going to Paris, city of love! And, it will be just us."

"True. To be honest, our honeymoon will be great wherever we are, as long as I am with you."

I heard Pj calling my name, and smelt the delicious aroma of pizza.

"Cute, adorable and cheesy. I hope I can still enjoy my pizza after that. I'd better go; I don't want my dinner to go cold. I'll see you tomorrow, my dashing prince. I love you."

"Okay, I'll try and survive for you, my beautiful princess…I mean prince." I saw in my mind the grin he must have been wearing.

"Funny, you little shit."

"Hey, I thought you said you loved me."

"I do, but I also know you like the back of my hand. You are just trying to keep me on the phone, and it's not going to work. I'm going to hang up the phone now, love you."

"Uggghhh. Love you more." I smiled, and hang up. It's nice to know he cares and misses me, but I am well aware of the little tricks he likes to play. Like that time he put flour in my hairdryer…

"Phil, come on. The pizza will be nice if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming." I followed Chris into the dining room, and joined them for dinner. The pizza was nice, though I wasn't really concentrating. I was too excited for tomorrow.

**Hey, sorry for no chapter last week, I have been writing something for my friends and I's Tumblr page. **_**( .com ) **_**Yay for self-promotion! Anyway, I am nearly finished that, and when I have I will upload it one here for you guys to enjoy. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for no chapter last week, I was busy and wasn't able to upload because of the lack of internet I have at the moment.**

**This chapter, or really section, has more than one part. That way, the wedding can be the best and be explained in detail. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

"Dan, are you presentable yet?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'presentable."

"Do you have clothes on?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I'm…actually, yes please. I would love some help right now."

I opened the door and had to bite my tongue, just to withhold the laughter threatening to escape my lips at not a moment's notice. Standing before me, white dress shirt askew, buttons undone, laces training, tie hanging loosely of his neck, thankfully pants on, was groom-to-be, and one of my best friends, Daniel.

"You bloody fool. You know you could have just asked for help, right?"

"I wanted to do it myself. But, I had some issues and I didn't want to seem silly."

"You don't seem silly. To be honest, you look like a nervous wreck. Just, calm down a bit, okay. Everything will be fine, this_ will _be the best day of both yours and Phil's lives so far, and I will make you look _fine."_

"Do you realise how stereotypically gay and…flamboyant you sound now?"

"YOLO! I never understood what that means."

Dan shook his head, but nevertheless, a smile gracing his face.

"That's better. Now, what have you done? First, let's fix this shirt…"

After about half an hour, Dan's shirt was on properly, buttoned up, his tie in place, and his laces tied.

"Where is your vest and jacket?"

"Uh…oh, over there on the table."

I went and picked the items of clothing up, then handed them to Dan.

"Here, put these on. Please tell me you have eaten."

"_Yes, Mum!_"

"Now, Daniel. Don't be a little shit. It's my job to make sure you are ready for the wedding. And by the looks of it, apart from that hair of yours, it's done."

"What about my hair?" He asked, patting his hair down self-consciously.

"Um, it's straight. We had a deal. No straighteners. You were not to touch a straightener at all."

"But, my hair looks horrible curly. I'm supposed to look good on my wedding day, not like a giant hobbit!"

"Well, a little birdy requested you wear your hair, _'all natural'._ So that is what you will do."

"Fine. How long until we leave? I can't stand waiting anymore."

I checked my watch.

"Hmm, we have to get there early, so….now." I shrugged.

"NOW! Well, may I ask why we are still standing here?"

"We are still standing here because we have not left yet, because we have been talking."

"So, let's stop talking and leave?"

"Alright, boss." We collected what we needed and made sure we were looking good, and left for the wedding venue.

_This will be the best wedding of the century. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. This is more than a normal chapter this week. Recently, it was NeverlandNat's birthday, and on the last chapter she said she was sad because she felt like she was going to the wedding, but she wasn't. So, as a special present to her, I have made her a character. She will be in more than just this chapter; I have a few plans for her. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.s two chapters ago, I accidentally mixed up the arrangements for Dan and Phil. I'm fixing it now.**

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Are you ready to go, Phil?"

"I think so, Charlie. Will this do?"

"Phil, if Dan isn't blown away when he sees you, there is something wrong with him."

"Thanks, I think im ready now. If we don't leave know, I'll get to nervous and not leave."

I followed Charlie and Alex into their car, and we travelled to the wedding venue.

"Good luck Phil, Charlie and I will go and meet Carrie and start softly playing music. We were thinking of _'here comes the bride'_"

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically

"Thank you though, guys. It means a lot. I'll see you at the reception."

They waved goodbye, and walked off. I started dawdling up the aisle, when I saw my family. I went over to them, and as soon as my mum saw me, she started crying.

"Oh, Phil. I am so happy for you and Dan. And look at you, you look absolutely dashing."

"Thanks mum."

"I'm proud of you, son"

"Thanks Dad."

"Good luck, Phil."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Phil. You'll be great, Dan is a lucky guy, and he obviously loves you."

"Aww thanks Natalie. "

They said goodbye, and walked all the way up the aisle. Ironically, I started humming, _'Here comes the bride.'_

I stood there, Pj smiling across from me, waiting for Dan.

"Don't start the wedding! I am here!"

"It's not even your wedding, Chris."

"Okay, fine. _Daaan_ is here."

They walked towards us, Chris next to me, and Dan across from me.

"Hey, there, cutie." I said, trying to quiet my nerves.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" He replied, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys don't mind too much, but I have been to only one wedding before, and I don't know too much about what happens, but I am trying my best.**

**Dan's P.O.V**

We went through the vowels, the usual. Until, what was to me the most important part.

"May the rings please be brought forth?" The celebrant said.

My little cousin brought them up, on a red velvet pillow. I kneeled down to her level, and smiled as she did.

"Thank you." I whispered, before standing straight again. The look on Phil's face was priceless and beautiful, all at once.

"Please exchange rings."

I slid the ring onto Phil's finger, before he did the same.

"The vows have been read and the rings exchanged. I am proud and happy to announce the love union of Mr Phillip Michael Lester, and Mr Daniel James Howell, now Mr and Mr Howell-Lester. You may now kiss and be kissed by a groom."

The kiss was short, but I felt Phil smile into the kiss, acknowledging the fact that we were now and forever one.

We were both flooded with congratulations from family and friends, and promises to talk later about the wedding.

Once everyone but Pj, Chris, Phil and I were gone, we headed to the 1967 Chevy impala, with white ribbon and a _JUST MARRIED _sign decorating it.

"Wow. You guys have the best sense of humour." Phil said, trying to hold back laughter.

We all climbed into the car, Chris driving, Pj shotgun, and Phil and I snuggled up in the back.

"Only PG behaviour in the back, thanks. Save the rest for the honeymoon." Chris exclaimed.

"No promises." I replied, slipping my hand into Phil's, and joining his lips with mine in an amazing kiss.

We reached the reception venue, following behind Chris and Pj, as they opened the doors, announcing our arrival to all who were currently inside. Greetings and congratulations were exchanged, and we made our way to the stage.

"PHIL! DAN!" An exuberant bundle of blond curls and high pitched squeals ran towards us.

"Hi Carrie." I said, as I was part tackled, part hugged.

"Hello." Phil said.

"I am so happy for you guys! Congratulations! I see it all; you both looked so happy and cute! I would have said hello, but I had to finish setting up here."

"It's fine, we're both really excited to hear you sing!"

"You will soon! Speaking of which, I had best get on stage to sing for you. Enjoy your night, you deserve it!"

She ran off, her hair bouncing up and down, as everyone gathered around to hear her first, amazing song.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, new chapter, new character, some cute flirting. What more could you ask for? Oh, what? You want fluff too? Can't please some people, honestly. Fine! Have fluff to!**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

Everyone crowded around the stage, Carrie's magical voice carrying around the room, instilling a sense of peace and wonder. As she changed songs, Dan and Phil started to dance, slowly around the room, their eyes fixed on each other and no one else. It was cute. Pj and Chris started to dance to, reminiscing of their wedding, I presume. Soon, the whole room was filled with people dancing. I stood of to the side near the stage, watching all the happy couples dance, and the children spin and squeal, dresses on the girls twirling, the bottom of the jackets on the boys fluttering. It was picture perfect. Though, I was a bit jealous, being one of the only people left not dancing. But, I was also okay with that. Because everyone was happy, Dan and Phil were enjoying their wedding, and to me, that's all that really mattered.

"Hello." A voice said behind me, tapping me lightly on the shoulder. I spun around to see who it was, and a small gasp escaped my mouth. Behind me, in a black suit, his hair perfectly messed, shy grin on his face, looking quite nervous, was Charlie McDonnell himself.

"Oh, hi! Your, Charlie, right?"

"Yes. You're Phil's cousin, Natalie. Aren't you?"

"I am." I said.

"Phil's told me a lot about you, he adores you. Says you're very fun and cool."

"I hope he hasn't told you anything too embarrassing."

"Not at all."

"I have to say this before I embarrass myself, but I watch your videos, and you're pretty cool yourself."

He laughed a light, tinkling, song-like, laugh.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. Hey, I really like your dress. You look amazing."

I felt myself blush, and looked down at my outfit. My hair was curled, my make-up light, but my dress was the thing I was most proud of. It was mid-length, flared at the bottom, with a bow on the side of the waistband, strapless. And best of all, it was orange. Which, to sound girly, matched my shoes so well.

"It's nothing, really."

"It more than nothing, it's beautiful. Like you." Charlie started blushing then.

"Thanks. I like your tie, it matches my dress."

"That was coincidence; it's the only really nice tie I have, that I actually like."

"I see."

"Natalie, I noticed we're not dancing, and seeing as this is a wedding and everyone else is dancing, and Carrie's singing is amazing, it would practically be a crime not to dance to as wonderful a voice and our outfits match…"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"I think you were asking me if I wanted to dance. And the answer to that, it yes."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'm going to do this properly then." He bowed, sweeping his arm in front, before holding it out for me.

"Natalie, may I please have this dance."

I curtsied, before placing my hand on his.

"You may."

He placed his hand on my waist, and I out mine on his shoulder. We started dancing, flitting around the room, in time with ourselves and no one else. We danced past family and friends, exchanging smiles. We danced past Dan and Phil, before dancing back towards them.

"Hey, Dan, Phil. Enjoying the reception?" I asked.

"Yes, we are thanks." Dan replied, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Charlie. You are careful with Natalie alright? You're my friend, but she is also my cousin, so you take care of her or I will…"

"Do what, Phil? I'm the one who beat you in fake wrestling when we were kids, I'd like to see how you go now. Besides, you won't need to; I'll deal with him if anything happens. Thank you for your concern, but _you_ need to enjoy the wedding."

"Okay, fine. By the way, you both look very cute together." Phil said, as him and Dan danced off again.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Charlie joked, as I blushed, again.

"You, know. What they were talking about, it kind of got me thinking."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know we kind of only just officially met, but you seem really nice and I would love to get to know you better."

"I would love to, but only If I got the honour of having you for a girlfriend."

I didn't answer; I just pulled him closer, and brought my lips to his.

**Aw, cute! And, for this stories purposes, Natalie and Charlie are around the same age. Did anyone notice the ST:ID reference? (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

**See you next week guys, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is late, internet is playing up and I haven't been able to update. I hope this chapter is good even though it is late.**

**Phil's P.O.V**

Everyone was dancing now; Carrie had put a song on and was dancing with one of Dan's little cousins. They spun and danced together, and it looked like she was having as much fun as he was. The song changed, a slow, romantic one, and Dan and I were silently ushered into the middle of the dance floor. A soft light was centred on us, as the other couples around us started to sway. Dan wrapped his hands around my neck, and I placed mine on his hips, swaying in time with the music.

"This is all a bit clichéd, don't you think?" I asked Dan.

"Maybe, there's nothing really wrong with that though. And you." He said.

"What have I done now?"

"You are not the most intimidating person, you know that, right?"

"Well, I guess."

"You didn't scare Charlie. In fact, if you didn't notice, being all "tough Phil", Natalie and Charlie both found it pretty amusing. So did I, in fact. You're pretty cute when you're trying to be tough."

"I wasn't trying to be." I complained, fake pouting in response.

"You can't help it. It's a gift and a curse."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I know, I have it too."

"Do you now?"

"You'd better believe it."

"Oh, I do."

Dan removed his hands from my neck and cupped my face instead. Slowly, and carefully, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was like the other kisses we had previously shared, sweet, nice, familiar, but different as well. The way his lips felt against mine was the same, but somehow, the kiss was new and just as special. Soft cheers filled the air, and I felt Dan smile against my lips. He stopped kissing me, and placed his head on my shoulder, arms linked around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, swaying in time with the music and enjoying the moment.

"Now, as much as I hate to interrupt you love birds, it's time for the cutting of the cake." My mum's voice echoed around the room. We pulled apart, linked hands, and walked over to the table where the cake was being placed. It was three layers, covered in white fondant, with little pale roses decorating each tier. On the top, two tall men, one slightly taller than the other, taller one with brown hair and the slightly shorter one, with raven black hair covering his head. Both in black tie suits, hands linked, just as we were in that moment.

"Did you, did you organise this?" Dan asked me, shock, wonder and pride expressed on his face.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it! Phil, it's absolutely gorgeous. I don't know if I want to eat it or not, it's so beautiful."

"That's what cameras are for, love." I said, nodding over at Pj who was currently taking pictures of the cake for the wedding scrapbook Dan doesn't quite know about yet.

"I see. Well, in that case, who wants cake?" He yells, cheers and squeals erupting in reply.

"I think everyone does." I whisper to him, stepping forward to cut the cake. I held the knife, as Dan placed his hand over mine.

"Ready?" I asked, moving the knife so it was hovering over the cake.

"Ready." He replied, sliding the knife down with me. Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering. A line was quickly formed, as Dan and I worked together to hand out cake. Once everyone else had a slice, I took my own plate with cake over to the stage, and sat down, waiting for Dan to join me. He sat down next to me, slowly eating his cake.

"Shall we continue to be clichéd?" Dan asked.

"How?"

Dan scooped up some of his cake, and guided it through the air to my mouth. I opened it, as he slid the spoon in. I ate the cake off of it, before scooping my own cake and doing the same for him. We continued like that, feeding each other cake, and until said cake was gone.

**Aw cute. Thank you for reading.**

**I'll see you Little Malteasers next week. Bye**

**Xoxo Malteser24**

**P.s If you're reading this now, and you don't mind, could you please give me your opinion on, as my readers, being called "Little Malteasers"? (Mal-tease-rs because I 'tease' you with cliff hangers and stuff)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry this is kind of a late update; I was a bit stuck with what to do next. However, I think I may have produced a good chapter. *Fingers Crossed***

**Dan's P.O.V**

Phil and I sat on the stage, even after the cake was gone, just talking and enjoying each other's company. That meant we didn't notice the time, or the people disappearing.

"Dan, Phil, darling. We're going to head home now, enjoy your night." My mum said to us. I looked over at her and felt a slight blush on my face.

"Sorry, mum. Bye, love you." I said, standing up to give her a hug, Phil doing the same.

After that, a lot more goodbyes were exchanged, until only, Phil, Pj, Chris, Carrie, Charlie and Natalie still stood in the building.

"I have to go now guys, thanks for letting me sing." Carrie said, bounding over to us and hugging us both.

"Thank _you_. You were wonderful, really."

She giggled, a smile spreading on her face, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Thank you. You guys are really cute. Enjoy your honeymoon!" She said, before saying her goodbyes to everyone else and skipping out the door."

"We should head home too, Mum has the kids this weekend and we don't think it's fair for you to be the only ones enjoying each other's company." Pj said.

We all hugged, before they left too. After that, it was only Phil, Charlie, Natalie and I left.

"Look at you cuties." Phil said, Charlie blushing and looking away, and Natalie smiling gently in response.

"Thanks. Mum said I could hang with Charlie tonight, and it's getting kind of late…" Natalie trailed off, not-so-subtly hinting at Phil.

"Go on, go home. Thanks for coming though, we really appreciate it." Phil said, pride glowing off his face.

"I wasn't going to miss my big cousins wedding to the love of his life now, was I?" She asked.

I ran over to her and enveloped her in a massive hug, tears dripping onto her dress. She hugged me tight, before we both let go.

"I'm sorry; I got tears on your dress." I said, sniffling.

"Dan, honestly, it's fine." She reassured me.

"Besides, if I hadn't have come, and I hadn't of stood at the dance floor, I never would have talked to Charlie. And that, would have been a pure shame." She continued, glancing at Charlie, whose blush had grown considerably. She leaned over and pecked him lightly on the lips, before hugging Phil and I again. Charlie said goodbye, and they walked off, hand in hand.

"They really are cute together, aren't they?" Phil asked me, as we dawdled to the reception desk.

"They are." I kissed his cheek, then walked up to the desk.

We told the reception lady we were finished with the reception room, asked for the presents, cake, and a bottle of wine to be delivered to our room. She confirmed, smiling softly at us before handing over the room key. We went to our room, and Dan collapsed on the bed. I sat at the end, loosening my tie, before collapsing backwards, snuggling into Dan.

"You know, it _is_ our wedding night." I said, facing him.

"Really? I didn't notice." Dan mockingly replied. I kissed him and bit his bottom lip, before pulling away.

"Don't be a smarty pants. I was trying to say that there is a sort of tradition for wedding nights, isn't there?"

"There _is…_"

"Wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?"

"Not at all. Not. At. All." He mumbled the last part against my mouth, before kissing me deeply.

No traditions were being broken tonight.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	17. Chapter 17

***SMUT WARNING!* **

**(There may be some confusion. On the way to the wedding, Chris wet Dan's hair and ruffled it so it would be curly with a spray bottle he conveniently had in the car in case Dan straightened his hair. So Dan has curly hair.)**

**Phil's P.O.V**

Our lips moved in sync, moulding together. As our eyes fluttered closed, indulging all our senses into the kiss, I gently held his face with my hands, one on each side of his glorious face. Dan rolled me over, until I was beneath him. He undid my belt, untucking my shirt and sliding his hands up my back. His cool hands sent shivers down my spine. I moved my hands to his hair, tangling them in the wavy curls of his natural hair. I would have to thank Chris later for making sure Dan did not straighten his hair, I like it better this way. Dan's hands slid over my back and around my waist, sliding up and down my chest and torso. A small moan escaped my mouth and I felt Dan smile into the kiss. I tugged lightly on Dan's hair, earning a moan myself. Things started to get heated after that. Dan started to discard clothes, first his own, belt, pants, tie shirt, and then mine. It was easier to get rid of my clothes; they were practically half of anyway. We were soon left only in our boxers, but the heat from our bodies as we moved against each other was enough warmth to rival a fireplace in the coldest of winter mornings. I bit Dan's bottom lip and pulled, rewarded with moans that I was still shocked I could produce from him. Dan grinded against me, and it did not take long for us both to be incredibly hard. Dan's lips left mine, choosing instead to trail kisses down my neck, occasionally biting and sucking, and down my chest, pausing to lick, suck and bite both my nipples in turn. It was my turn to release moans, and boy did me. He paused at my hips, licking along the top before looking up at me. I could not say anything comprehensible, so I nodded. Dan pulled my underwear off in a fluid motion, before attending to my now painful erection. Wasting no time indeed, Dan took me in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, and sucking. I threw my head back onto the bed, arching my back and moaning louder than I thought was humanly possible.

"Dan, darling. As much as I ha-ate to stop you, I'm gon-na…"

I didn't finish. I let go in Dan, slightly feeling the way his lips moved as he swallowed, though most of my attention was on the wave of pleasure as it rushed through me. Dan let go and kissed back up my body, helping me as I rode out my orgasm. This was definitely lovemaking. There were no other words to describe the amazing thing that was happening.

"Incredible." I whispered, as I the last of my orgasm died down.

"It certainly was." Dan replied, kissing me sweetly. As he was distracted, I flipped him over, pulled his boxers off, and straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him.

"Got to be fair now. Don't we?" I asked, reaching into the bedside drawer. I pulled out a bottle of lube, and laughed lightly.

"What's so funny? Dan asked.

"Just interesting how this just seemed to be waiting for us." I replied, opening the bottle and squeezing some onto my fingers.

I kissed Dan as I slowly slid my fingers in, one at a time, coiling them, pushing them in and out, moans escaping Dan. I had to concentrate on what was doing and stifle moans myself, I didn't want to hurt Dan. Once he was comfortable and relaxed, I removed my fingers and replaced them with my member. Experience helped me hit the spot right on, every time. We kissed as I thrusted, Dan intertwining his fingers in my hair, tugging in time with my thrusts. I felt myself coming close, and due to the screams of my name that Dan was making, I assumed he was too. I grasped his erection, pumping in time with my thrusts and his tugs. With one last moan and screams in unison of each other's names, we released, I inside Dan and he over us. I continued thrusting as we rode out our orgasms, before gently pulling out. I collapsed on Dan, pulling back the covers and sliding in, as he did the same. I snuggled into him, my arms around his waist and one of his around my shoulder, the other playing with my fingers. With his not pre-occupied hand, he gently stroked my hair, kissing my forehead.

"What a marvellous day." He declared, his stroking lulling me into sleep.

"It was, but I'm getting kind of sleepy. How about we sleep? "I asked, yawning and snuggling deeper into him. I heard him laugh, a soft, tinkle.

"Sure. And you know what Phil?" He asked, kissing my forehead again.

"What?"

"I love you."

I drifted into sleep, mumbling 'I love you more', before leaving real life to enter the world of dreams.

**I hope that was good, I am relatively new to writing smut, Phan especially, so I really hope this wasn't a big load of crap. Thank you for reading, I will see you Little Malteasers next time. BYE!**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


End file.
